Twist of Time
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Prequel to my other stories. This will make no sense if you read it without reading those first. R&R Hermione gorwing up with her real family.


**A twist of time by Authorofmyownmind.**

**Summary: A prequel to my three stories a new turn on things, after hogwarts and Lady of the manor…the events that started it all. Hermione is a Riddle this is her from when she was born to when she left them. **

**Rating may change.**

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns the magic. **

**Reviews: reviewing is welcome and criticism comes along with that but flames are only welcome by message. Please and thanks id love to talk to the flamers and ask them what I can do better. It's also deeply appreciated. **

Author's note: About time! This will be a short story. Because theirs only 9 years and then Hermione leaves them…you go figure! (Read my stories) or this will make no sense whatsoever!

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione Riddle at 7 years old sat reading a book. Her brother Justin who was 10 sat aiming at their mother's vase with his new wand. Justin was going to be homeschooled by her father and really that was all that was to it. Hermione was rather jealous of the wand, in fact…she wanted one! Her brother then shot a lame excuse of a spell at the vase and it lifted off the table and then dropped and crashed unto the floor.

Aubrey Riddle, also known as twiggy a nickname for her twiggy body, came bursting in "Justin! What did you break now!"

He freaked and threw the wand at Hermione and then turned and said "Mother, Hermione took my wand again!"

Aubrey then looked at her daughter…her precious daughter her partner in the household of men. "Mionettte…did you do this?"

Hermione looked at the wand and shook her head "no, brother did it!"

Aubrey walked up to Justin and grabbed his ear "OWWW MUM!"

Hermione laughed as he went into his father's office for punishment…she then continued to read her book. A very happy ending for her and a not so happy ending for her brother.

-

-

-

-

Later that day Jake and Justin her two older brothers found her doing her school work and decided to ruin it, she had ruined Justin's day. Which to her persisting said "Its entirely his fault."

Being the youngest sucked.

They grabbed her book and just like they planned, she jumped for it…and right along schedule she jumped on her brother and Justin grabbed her off threw her to the floor held her down as Jake tickled her and she screamed bloody murder.

"Stop it!" she screamed in-between laughs.

They didn't.

"STOP IT!" she screamed louder.

Then Captain the Border collie bit Justin in the butt causing him to scream like a girl and let go of Hermione. She grabbed Jake and tackled him to the floor screaming "YOU BLOODY ARSE!"

He then screamed "Help me mate! Brother help me…I'm being attacked by the monster!"

Justin grabbed Hermione back and pushed her into the closet "stay there!"

She sat down and looked at her green plaid skirt, she hated going to school at Chilton! The private pre-hogwarts, every Slytherin went there…even her best friend Patty.

She put her ear to the closet door and waited for a voice…but none came. She then yanked the door open and fell out on her stomach.

Tom Riddle looked down at her "what happened this time?"

She looked up and realized a bloody nose "The arses locked me up."

He laughed "Would you like me to teach you something that will keep them away?"

She nodded holding her nose.

He pulled her up on his lap pointed his wand at her nose and it was healed.

"You simply look at them straight in the eyes and give them the death look, it works with my death eaters." He smirked at her.

She then hope doff his lap and said "Yah, okay…oh and father?"

"Yes, Mionette?"

"Severus, is really annoying…he taught Jake the boogie potion and I woke up this morning with boogie in my hair!"

He nodded "Ill talk to him about it…"

She left and then ran back "Thank you father!"

And left to her room.

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked into her room to see Justin holding her doll and talking to it.

"What the hell?" she laughed.

He then dropped her doll and grabbed her, covering her mouth "If you tell anyone about this…ill kill you Mione!"

Mione then licked his hand "Calm down butt wipe! I wont…but dolly might!"

He rolled his eyes and walked out.

She looked at her doll and began to say what she saw on her mother's soap opera show "Sorry, Dolly men are like that one minute they like you an the next…they leave you for a meeting with father…men are weird they just care about sports and getting girls-"

"Mione?"

Hermione turned around to see her nanny "Yes, Marcy?"

"Your mother wants you…" she said smiling.

Hermione nodded "Ill be out in a minute!"

The nanny left.

Hermione turned back to her doll "bye Dolly!"

-

-

-

-

Author's note: that's it! For right now! R&R


End file.
